


【宇龙】血红营业（三）之 论软萌与熟帅的变化趋势

by mumuzengzeng



Category: yl
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 04:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16569347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumuzengzeng/pseuds/mumuzengzeng





	【宇龙】血红营业（三）之 论软萌与熟帅的变化趋势

伪现实背景（假的假的莫来找我较真）  
rps&occ  
伊利芝士帅宇x软萌小三爷龙  
就是想看野外  
偷探班加墓道野外加微吃醋梗

题目与文均为群中姐妹纯xjb聊天产物 梗来自群中“时间飞行”姐妹脑洞 特别鸣谢

 

朱一龙看到白宇的伊利营业照的时候正好是在当天中午，下戏时时间已经不早了，正准备往嘴里送饭的档口，就听见小助理小轩和一个小场记在旁边一遍遍的嘀咕“好帅啊”，朱一龙侧过身去一探究竟，“轩轩，看什么呢”，接着映入眼帘的就是一张白宇的黑西装照，头发都梳了上去，露出了额头，胡子剃了泛着一点点淡青色，微微低头抿着嘴，没有笑，黄白色的背景衬得那身黑西装格外的显眼，“龙哥，龙哥，好想求白宇哥哥这个造型的合影啊”，轩轩探过头来表情超级夸张，朱一龙扶着额头决定不理会这个天天跟在自己身边兼职白宇粉的小助理，转头继续扒饭，“自己去求”，轩轩一屁股蹲在旁边哀怨的继续犯花痴，“哎呦，这个背头版的韩沉超攻超攻啊”  
听到韩沉的名字，朱一龙手上动作顿了顿，又抬眼看了一眼轩轩的手机屏，顿时觉得嘴里的饭变得啥啥都没味道了  
下午的戏份不轻，紧赶慢赶的也到了将近八点，全组人都累得不想说话，收拾了灯光道具陆陆续续顺着搭建的墓道往外走，朱一龙最后一场戏一直蹲着，这会子一站起来大腿以下麻得动都不敢动，扶着墙在那缓着，冲着双手提溜的满满的助理和几个工作人员摆摆手，“你们先走着，我一会就好了”  
靠着休息了十分钟，朱一龙跺了跺脚，才开始扶着墙往外走  
“长本事了，都敢挂我电话了”，朱一龙整个身子都僵在那里，忘了要怎么转身，只因身后这把融到骨子里的熟悉嗓音  
被人拉着转过身，那人捂得是真严实，只露着两只眼睛，都能看到里面满满的笑，朱一龙有点云里雾里分不清虚实，抬手捏了捏那人露在外面的耳垂，“白宇？”  
白宇摘了口罩，“哥哥，我可是直接从伊利直播现场赶过来的，开不开心，感不感动”，应该是很着急，白宇穿了个厚外套，里面还穿着中午营业时的那身行头  
说不感动自然是假，朱一龙缓过劲儿来，内心早已稀里哗啦的软了一大片，只听那人特嘚瑟的扶着墙问，“怎么样，我今天造型帅不帅”  
朱一龙心里那点感动又混上了那点别扭，就爆发了，低着头看着墓道地面，一句话也不说  
白宇看他这幅模样，知道肯定有事，也不急，软了语气，“干嘛干嘛，感动哭了？”，边说边靠了过去，把人揽进怀里，微微低头吻了下怀中人的头发，“我就知道挂我电话肯定有事，到底怎么了”  
朱一龙也觉得自己有些别扭，但心里就是不畅快，“你今天很像韩沉”  
白宇挑挑眉，又点点头表示认同，“然后呢？”，韩神哪里不好  
朱一龙又低了低头，软软的头发蹭了蹭白宇的脖子，“我会想到白锦曦”  
白宇脑子里转了个弯，笑得嘴巴快要咧到耳朵边，“哎呀，我大宝贝吃醋，我看看这陈年老醋好不好吃”  
朱一龙看他笑得一脸欠揍样，气不过便抬手掐住白宇的腮帮子，“还笑，你是不是很得意”  
白宇看着眼前的人，米色的风衣，头发清爽柔软，因为刚刚感动又着急，眼圈有一点点红，桃花一样的眼睛里蓄了一汪水，嘴唇开开合合的抱怨着，对自己的表现颇为不满  
白宇双臂紧了紧，把人往里又贴了贴，“小三爷，你天天这么出来勾引人，不怕我会吃醋啊”  
“我哪有，说你的问题呢，别转移话题”，朱一龙对上白宇看向自己的眼神，红着脸别过头  
“哎，哥哥，我发现你现在真的很容易别扭呢，而且……”，白宇把人拉开点距离，又仔细看了看朱一龙，“越来越软萌了，怎么回事”，白宇笑得不怀好意  
朱一龙瞪大眼睛，“你才别扭，你才软……嗯……萌”，话还没说完腰窝就被白宇掐了一把，整个人瞬间就软了下来  
白宇满意的点点头，“嗯，应该是小白白滋润的好”  
听着这人满嘴开始飚荤话，朱一龙脸一红一把推开他，就想转身走，又被白宇从后面揽住了腰，耳边湿热的气息搅得自己心慌，“哥哥……你想不想我…我好想你啊，媳妇儿”，白宇舌尖卷了那人的耳垂，含在嘴里把玩  
进组这么久，每天只能靠电话一解相思，更何况前阵子空窗期不那么忙的时候两人差不多天天黏在一起，这会这么一分开自然是想的难受，感受到身后越来越火热的身躯，朱一龙微微有些发抖，耳垂上湿漉漉的直挑得整个心脏都颤起来，那张惹事的嘴已经顺着耳朵划到了修长的脖子上，在风衣领子的最深处使劲一嘬，嫩白的皮肤上立马浮现出个淡淡的红印，“唔……别”，朱一龙一缩脖子，整个身子软得只能靠着白宇才能站稳  
虽然两人穿的厚实，但是朱一龙还是感受得到股缝间已经越来越硬挺的顶弄感清晰的让自己头皮发麻，气息微粗，转身搂住白宇的腰抬头张嘴含住了白宇的下唇，惹得白宇轻笑一声，双手自然的掀起怀里那人的衬衫，顺着腰线一路摸到了圆挺的臀峰，揉捏着把人往自己身前按，嘴上功夫更甚，牙齿轻咬着朱一龙的唇瓣，舌头顺着贝齿一路舔舐进去，舌尖停留在上颚打着转，再往里勾住那人的舌头往自己嘴里带  
整个剧组都撤走了，空荡荡的墓道里安静的很，衬得两人的接吻声更加明显，朱一龙手指绞着白宇腰间的衣服，唇间啧啧的水声刺激着整个耳膜，大脑已经一片空白，“唔……嗯……”，白宇的吻技太过高超，只是就这么吻着已经让朱一龙把持不住地硬得发疼，下身不自觉的磨蹭着白宇的身前  
长时间的接吻开始让人憋气，朱一龙略微挣扎的轻捶了下白宇的肩膀，换来那人的大赦，唇边的银丝随着主人的撤离拉出了好长，白宇抵着那人的额头直喘气，笑着欣赏被自己折磨的通红的湿唇，“喂，白锦曦可享受不到我这么sexy的接吻服务啊”  
朱一龙伏在白宇胸前气儿还没喘匀，红着脸反应半天才找回点理智，“但你亲了那么多次”  
白宇挑眉，“那好办，做到你下不了地自然就不会想那些有的没的了”，说着解了身上的衬衣扣子，双手撑在朱一龙两侧，将人圈在了墙边，“媳妇儿，你说要是导演知道我们在墓道里做爱会不会气到疯”  
朱一龙就是佩服这人的厚脸皮，抬头骂了句色狼，却有些移不开眼，白宇最近的健身成果很明显，胸肌和马甲线刚刚好，真的是回到了韩沉时的健美身材  
白宇看着那人在发愣，双眼像装了x射线一样的一遍遍的扫过自己的身体，末了还特可爱的咽了咽口水，“哈哈哈，哥哥，你现在这副欲求不满的样子才是真色狼好吧”，朱一龙反应过来红了整张脸抬手扭上那人的胳膊，“啊啊啊，好好好，我色狼我色狼”，白宇夸张的大喊，双肘一弯，整个人都覆上了朱一龙不知何时也已经大敞衣襟而露出的胸膛，“我只对自己媳妇儿色狼，而且……很色”，说着一把褪了朱一龙的裤子，抓上了早已经硬挺的分身，“只是接个吻哥哥就已经硬成这个样子，这是有多想我啊，嗯？”，掏出自己的并排着磨蹭，时不时拿自己的顶端碰一下朱一龙已经开始分泌前列腺液的马眼，若有似无的碰触惹得朱一龙难耐的使劲往白宇怀里蹭，“嗯…小白…小白”  
“乖，别急，我不想伤着你”，今天确实走得急，也没带什么润滑，白宇亲了下朱一龙光裸的肩头，半跪身子张口直接含了进去，“啊……”，突然的温热刺激的朱一龙不自觉的往后一撤，无奈屁股被白宇左手掌控，生生的被含了个深喉，本就已经被白宇撩的情难自制，只一下子就精关失守带着哭腔泄了身，白宇闭着嘴站起身，勾起一边嘴角笑得一脸邪气，左手依旧揽住朱一龙的屁股让人靠在自己身上，张嘴将满嘴的白浊吐到了右手，“这么快，哥哥，看来你是天天想着我自慰啊，不然怎么那么久不见也没有多浓呢”  
朱一龙被说得满脸通红，“我没有，别胡说”，刚刚泄身又被撞破心思的人低着头话都说的含含糊糊，白宇笑笑低头又附到那人耳边，“那你想不想我”，低沉的嗓音性感的要命，诱哄着人一步步往里陷，手上动作利落的探入股缝间，已经被自己调教优良的后穴碰到熟悉的修长手指似乎在变得越来越柔软，混合着朱一龙自己的精液和白宇的口水的润滑随着食指的扣挖顺利的进入甬道，“回答我，想不想”，指尖不住地刺激着温软的内壁，若有若无的碰触着那点凸起，“嗯…嗯……想～”，朱一龙挺翘着后臀，方便手指更灵活的进入，“每天……每天都想你……啊，小白…”  
天天看着视频里的媳妇儿吃不到，白宇早就憋了一肚子的邪火，这会子那人转着调子的说想，则是最催情的春药，下身忍得快要爆掉，白宇圈着朱一龙护着那人的后背一把将两人一起推靠到墙上，单手撩起那人的右腿驾到手臂，把右手剩余的精液全都涂抹到自己身前，撑在那人身侧，“哥哥帮我一把？”，朱一龙水水的眼睛瞪了他一眼，听话的伸出手扶住了身下的硬挺，烫的他一哆嗦，引着抵到了自己身后的入口处，还没来得及松手身前的那色狼突然就一个挺身直捣花穴，“啊……疼”，一下就差点被逼出了眼泪，这样的润滑总是不那么充分的，白宇心疼的停住张嘴再次含住朱一龙的嘴唇，边吻边哄着，“乖放松”，顺着嘴唇一路吻到下巴和脖颈，最后又滑到耳廓，舌尖直探进耳蜗，色情的水声传进耳朵里，搅得朱一龙都有点喘不过气，艳红的唇微张着一声声的嘤咛刺激的白宇身下直跳  
后穴的麻痒感传来，朱一龙眨眨眼，一手揽着白宇的肩膀，另外一只手又摸上白宇的耳垂把人从自己劲边拉开，看着白宇的眼睛，牵起嘴角笑了一下，轻轻地说，“白宇，我想要你”  
白宇大脑瞬间一片空白，只知道不把这人欺负哭就不是男人的想法，下身一个用力埋到最深，“嗯……别……太深了”，朱一龙感觉整个身体都要被贯穿，“唔…媳妇儿，是你先勾引我的”，说着白宇猛的抽出又完全没入，频率不高但胜在次次命中红心，刚泄过没多久的朱一龙被顶弄的又完全挺立起来，白宇大开大合的操弄着，酥麻感顺着尾椎一路窜至整条脊背，充满了全身，朱一龙舒爽的浑身酸软，右腿圈住白宇的腰，把骨盆更加往前倾，让后庭与白宇结合的更加亲密，双手圈住白宇的脖颈，微微仰头放纵自己更加的沉沦在情欲之中，嘴里吐出的呻吟声舒爽中夹杂着一丝委屈，“嗯啊……小白……不要……那么深……会坏…掉”，朱一龙咬着嘴唇轻轻摇头，汗湿的发梢凌乱的贴在额前和脸侧，柔白的肤色配上湿湿的黑发，一双桃花眼已经有泪挂了出来，被白宇啃噬的红唇半张着发出嘤嘤呀呀的泣声，整张脸美得不可方物，看得白宇那股邪火直窜到下半身，又热又硬，涨得生疼，“宝贝……宝贝……你真好看，啊……放松…要被你夹断了”，偏偏那人反应的又格外的强烈，“啊……你……你不要…不要再大了，好涨”，朱一龙不自主的收缩  
白宇调整了下呼吸，冷静了下刚刚精虫上脑差点泄身的大脑，“哥哥，我是不是把你调教的太好了，只一个表情就差点让我缴枪”，白宇边说着边张嘴含住了一侧从刚才就一直在自己眼前晃着惹火的红豆，舌头卷住吸到嘴里大力的拉扯，朱一龙这会哪还受得了这等刺激，大叫着扭动着腰臀，“我……哪有，是你自己又变大，我……嗯……我受……受不住，啊……快停下…别…别吸……我不行了……要……来了”，又射了白宇满满一小腹  
高潮带来的紧缩痉挛吸得白宇头皮都麻了，软烂的穴肉紧紧的裹着龟头一抖一抖的缩着，爽的主人嘴里直飚脏话，“我艹”，白宇咬着牙强忍着才没让自己泄出来，缓了好一会儿，才有劲说话，“真是个妖精，早晚被你榨干”  
朱一龙连射了两次，浑身已经软得站都站不住，不应期还在持续，高潮痉挛的舒畅感让朱一龙彻底分不清现实梦境，手臂也脱力的滑了下来，眼看着就要瘫软到地上，白宇一把托起他的腰臀，“媳妇儿，这就不行了，还早呢，你不是别扭白锦曦吗，这次全是你的”，怀里人眼圈红红的，轻喘着瞪着白宇，“你也就欺负我行，啊……你干嘛，放我下来”，一个悬空被白宇整个托了起来，双腿圈在白宇腰上，手臂紧搂住白宇的脖子，全身的重量都压在了后面，整根没入的更深，发泄过的疲软分身蹭在白宇温热黏腻的小腹上  
白宇抱着怀里软塌塌的人笑着说，“宝贝儿，我刚才来的时候看你们周围的景色真不错，带你玩点不一样的”，说完径直抱着人就往外走，朱一龙半趴在白宇怀里惊得抬起头连带着后面紧张的一缩，“白宇，你别胡闹，啊……”，屁股上被拍了一巴掌听那人咬牙切齿地低吼，“嘶……放松…你不知道你这紧的要命，这会子外面早就没人了，轩轩这小丫头片子办事能力没问题”  
里面那根随着主人的走动，一下下的戳刺着，那人不时的恶意再次上顶，直捣黄龙，朱一龙本来就刚刚高潮，整个身子敏感的要命，只一下就让下身又抬起了头，“那个……啊……那个死丫头又……嗯嗯……又跟你狼狈为奸，你……你又答应她什么了……唔……轻点”  
“没什么，就是以后每套造型都单独跟她合个影而已”，白宇裹了一下两人的衣服，推开门是无边的夜色，今天天气很好，有月亮，照的周围亮堂堂的，剧组其他人都已经回去了，只留了朱一龙的车还在，白宇笑笑，“你看，我说那丫头会办事吧”  
朱一龙白了他一眼，“只会给你办事”，瞬间被大力靠到了旁边一人粗的树干上，白宇拖着臀瓣抽出分身，又坏心的直接松手让身前整个人再次被彻底贯穿，“啊啊……啊……不要……深死了”  
“嘘，哥哥小声点，这可是在外面”，白宇笑着含住朱一龙的下巴，顺着脖子舔舐，舌尖在喉结处打转，朱一龙受不住的将上身更贴近白宇，两人光洁的胸膛紧紧黏在一起，彼此的心跳都能透过皮肤感受得到，“嗯…嗯…小白，好难受……你……嗯…你快点”  
小腹前的分身已经再次硬得不像话，撩拨的白宇直喘粗气，“我媳妇儿这么撩骚，呃……老公真是太喜欢了”，说着撸着那人的修长双腿，含住那人的左耳垂，大力操干起来，“宝贝儿……美人儿……你里面……呃…好舒服”  
“啊嗯……慢点，老公……啊…老公……好棒”，朱一龙被顶弄的完全失去理智  
白宇放下怀里人的一条白嫩长腿，扶住另外一条带着整个人转身趴到了树干上，体内的硬挺磨着内壁转了个圈，生生顶着那敏感点，“啊啊啊……老公……不要……要死掉了”  
刚转过身，不远处突然传来了人声，朱一龙一惊下意识的收缩，白宇又暗骂一声，搂着身前的细腰，覆在耳边，“媳妇儿……别停啊……我喜欢听”，说完也不管那来人继续完全抽出整根没入  
朱一龙咬着嘴唇嘤嘤地忍着嗓子里让人销魂的声音，腰臀却是不可自制的跟着欲望挺翘着扭动，白宇被他扭得倒抽了口气，“呃啊……宝贝儿，你再这么扭，我可真的会控制不住把你搞哭”，身前那人一听瞬间一动都不敢动  
“哎？我记着是放这儿的来着，哦哦哦，在这在这”，不远处一个人的声音越来越近  
“咦？这不是朱老师的车么，不会还没走吧”，旁边还有另一个人  
朱一龙一听手掌赶紧捂住嘴巴，生怕泄出一点声音  
“不会吧，这都没人了，估计是没开”  
“嗯有可能，哎，找着手机没，走吧”  
“走走，你别说，朱老师这人真是敬业的可以”  
“嗯，还特有礼貌，那天我去给他送咖啡，他正好在化妆，看我进去赶紧让化妆师停了下亲手接过去，特客气的谢我来着”  
“这样的明星可不多见了”  
白宇笑着听外人把自己媳妇儿夸的跟朵花一样，胳膊圈住朱一龙的上身，把人拉进怀里，伸手拿开他捂着嘴巴的手，双手与他的十指相扣，一起揽住朱一龙的腰身，低沉的往他耳朵里送气，“媳妇儿，你说他们要是看到你现在这个样子会怎么样”，说着放慢了速度堪堪折磨着那点，快要碰到时又离开，朱一龙红着眼眶扭头看着白宇，没了手掌的遮挡，一声轻微的呻吟声就流了出来  
“什么声音？”，都要准备走的两人听到声音又停了下来  
“听着像猫叫春，哎呀，走吧走吧今天累死了”，说着上了车  
白宇听了使坏的突然加重力道与速度，直直的顶到敏感点上，次次不留情，朱一龙没有防备叫出声，白宇吻住他的嘴唇，把那声含在了嘴里，身前人身子发着抖塌腰翘臀的承受着新一轮的操弄  
等人走远了，白宇才悠悠的放开朱一龙的嘴，“哈……啊”，朱一龙大口大口的换着气，但身后的人却不留空隙始终保持着刚才的频率，顶的那人的声音都变了调，“啊啊……啊……不行…”，媚成水的声音勾引的白宇下身热硬到快要极限，伸手堵住朱一龙渗出液体的马眼，“宝贝儿，等我”，咬紧牙关顶到最深  
朱一龙哪还能听得进去，摇着头哭喊出来，“不要……不要了……好老公…啊……啊……让我射……好不好……嗯嗯嗯……嗯”  
高潮中的收缩紧紧的吸住白宇的龟头，拽着那根只往里面使劲的吸拉，低吼一声，如数撒了进去，烫的朱一龙整个身子一抖，“啊——”，拖得长长的嗓音转了又转，就着白宇放开的手大声哭着汩汩的泄了出来，末了一股淡黄色的透明液体跟着射了出来，混着白浊喷溅到树下的草地上，白宇看着被自己操弄到失禁的大宝贝，打横抱了起来，在腮上使劲亲了一口，“宝贝儿，你今晚太棒了，真想让你一辈子就这么吸着我”  
躺靠在白宇肩上，朱一龙眼角上还带着泪，身体的痉挛还没散去，抬起手臂搂住白宇的脖子，“我老公才棒呢”，趴到白宇耳边说得一脸温柔

 

两人坐到车后座，白宇抓了靠垫垫到朱一龙身后，自己点了烟长吐出一口气，烟圈顺着敞开的车窗飘了出去，没吸两口突然想起什么，碰了碰朱一龙的胳膊，把烟递到了他嘴里，朱一龙没看他，半歪着身子吸起来，只听旁边那人开始录起了视频，转头去看，那人比自己还歪的靠在车门上，西装敞开怀，衬衣扣子一路来到了胸口，冲着镜头满足的笑笑说道，“轩轩，你个小丫头表现不错，照顾好龙哥，朕重重有赏”，直接开了微信给那丫头发了过去  
朱一龙吐出口烟，白了白宇一眼，“天天挖墙角，干脆让她跟你算了”，白宇听了嬉皮笑脸的凑过来，“那哪行，我只要我媳妇儿一个就够了”，说着舔了下朱一龙的嘴角，“你能不能正经点”，朱一龙裹了裹还没系上扣子同样敞着怀的上衣，白宇抬手顺着敞开的衣襟伸进去，把玩着那人胸前的茱萸，“你不是就喜欢我不正经么”  
手一抖，烟灰差点掉到车座上，气息渐浓，“不要了……嗯……老公”

第二天快到中午才上戏，朱一龙进到墓道，眼睛撇到昨晚两人作天作地的地方，脸红了一大片，正想着，“朱老师？您昨天车没开啊”  
“啊？哦，唔，是…啊，忘了”


End file.
